1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an image recognition method and, more particularly, to an image recognition method that is able to perform real-time recognition and recognize multiple objects without recording the entire image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For current image processing techniques, the recognition of an arbitrary number of objects in an image generally requires the use of different image recognition algorithms. However, the calculation in the conventional algorithms grows in complexity with an increase in the number of objects to be recognized in an image. For example, complicated region growing computational rules have to be used such that the entire image (full image) has to be stored in an image buffer of an image processing system in advance, and complicated recognition processes have to be performed to recognize each object in the image after all image information are collected. Therefore, conventional recognition processes not only occupy a large amount of memory resources of the image buffer but also consume much time.